


Azazel’s Adventure

by postfrom1776



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, God is not that much of an asshole, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Story of the world, big story, but still, rating is subject to change as the story goes, saddle up buckaroo, tags are subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfrom1776/pseuds/postfrom1776
Summary: Lots of crazy things have happened since the beginning of time, and since y’all humans don’t know about most of it, decided to make you a little, well, big résumé of it.———————————-A crossover between Good Omens and Lucifer TV on Netflix seen through the eyes of Azazel, fallen angel who still tries to do her job. Since many characters appear in different stories,( exemple: Lucifer, Michael, Uriel) I’m going to have to choose a predominant version for each and please don’t come at me.... I do hope you will enjoy this story and saddle up buckaroo cause this one is gonna be a hell of a ride! (Pun intended)
Kudos: 9





	1. The First Epilogue (What, Prologue was boring.,)

Names’ Azazel, Azazel Ainsleyanis

Yes it’s my real name! God-given! Well the first name, I had to come up with the last name. That’s the thing when you name all your creation with a name ending in of God, they need to come up with a competent last name to function in a modern society.

You might have guess what I am by that intro, but let’s keep a bit a suspense, shall we?

What does that mean? Azazel means the scapegoat, but also strength. I’m a protector for the lonely, the ones who are rejected. Ainsley means lonely, Anis means Friend. It’s what I am. The lonely friend for the lonely people. 

At my creation, I was named Archangel of the lonely, Guardians angel of the ostracized, yeah big title and all. 

Yup, I’m an ethereal being, an angel, Well, was, now there’s a fallen before the angel. 

I had, to say the least, a lot of future responsibilities, but at the time, no one had experienced loneliness or pain, so it was an abstract concept for me.

Until slightly before the fall, when we were announced the project of Humanity and that the rebellion started, of course.

I’ve roamed earth for eons, since the Fall with a capital “F”. It’s my punishment. 

I questioned why did He have to make you lonely. Yes, you, the humans. Why would He make his own favorite creation feel sad? It didn’t made sense to me. He doesn’t like questioning, you see? He always wanna be the omnipresent, omnipotent, powerful being with unquestionable authority.

It’s still not fair if you ask me. Both my punishment and the concept of making you all suffer,for what? And apple? Knowing what good and bad is? Is it really your fault if it is “written in the ineffable plan” ? That’s stupid! A lot of things in the beginning of History were extremely stupid, I might add,

Now I’m bound to my duty, out of my home, away from the Silver City, for what I believe is eternity. Anyway, it’s not like if I still considered it home after being kicked out like that. God really need parenting advices. 

At least I get to do what I like and what I'm meant to, even as a fallen angel. I take care of the lonely and the ostracized, trying to help the, feel better and to stop their pain. It’s not an easy job, let me tell you that. There is 7 billion people on this planet, and almost as much lonely people. Cause it’s not because you are surrounded by others that you aren’t alone anymore.

Oh this on my face and side, it’s nothing, I just fell on that side that’s all, it’s could have been worst. I did fell from heaven, yeah, like in the pick up line, I know. 

And yes, it did hurt. A lot. At least I didn’t land in the sulphuric lake like my brother, I was lucky even in my extremely bad situation.

As I said earlier, I’ve been here since forever, and since that time, a lot of shit, err, stuff happened. That’s what this story tells. I might as well tell the tale of all I’ve seen.

Get ready for siblings, conflict, love, drama, ineffably dumbass people, an extremely stupid bet and much more…

Have a nice trip in Azazel’s adventure. Yes that’s a title by me, duh.


	2. Beginning of the universe and siblings presentation

You know what, let’s start from the beginning, not of time, but of the universe. Because time was created after that. 

First came the thing you call the Big Bang, well that’s when God created the universe. At least that’s what He says…

What if it was when the universe created Him? Who knows, HE certainly Never let anyone question this fact.

I won’t stick to it longer because there is so much to uncover and He’s already mad at me for questioning, might as well not add another layer, duh.

He made heaven, or the Silver City if you prefer and the firsts angels. These first angels are the one that are siblings, even though they are not exactly human flesh and blood.

He all consider his creation his children’s and stuff, but only the eldest angels are related among celestial. Humans are another story.

These angels are seen and identified as such because they were very close ages ago and God had a more, well, parental way of raising them up to become full fledged angels compared to the other thousands that came after.

He then let that duty to the other angels to watch and help the newer one to adapt to existence. But let's talk about that first “serie” of angels.

Yours truly is, well was, well is, one of these first angels, and I shall introduce to you my siblings! We had a lot of conflict and quid pro quo across time, but they were and still are what I consider my Family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First came Amenadiel, the eldest. 

Since Time is such a powerful thing and need to be used responsibly, it’s logical that he, the oldest, was made Angel of Time. His powers are pretty strong and cool, if you ask me.

He always wanted to please Father , err, God the most, just like the rest of us, but worst, because I think he felt the need to prove that he was a worthy son, can’t relate...

He is strict, severe and what you’d call lawful neutral on the D&D alignment chart. Despite his personality, he was a good big brother and cared about all of us.

We used to spar a lot with each other, Remi and Micha. We all are very good warriors in heaven and I enjoyed fighting a lot when I was younger. Now the only fighting I can do is putting some liliums demons to their places. But enough about me this is about Amenadiel.

He is tall with almost no hair and a dark skin and his wings are made of shades of black and gray. I believe that the bird that was given similar wings is the harpy eagle. He also where a silver necklace made of a single ornamented stick of metal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second eldest is Samael, me and Rae Rae’s favorite big brother, even today. He was the Lightbringer and helped make the stars. He had a tendency to annoy and prank Amenadiel like no other, a good heart, the best laugh and he was the rebellious one.

If this name Samael does not rings ginormous bell (Hell’s Bell lol) , how does Lucifer sound to you? Yes, THE Lucifer. 

First of all, he’s not evil, he punishes evil doers as his punishment for forming a rebellion against god, that I took part in. The goal wasn’t power, it was free will that he so easily gave to you, the humans, but refused to us. And answers.

Anyhow, now he is King of Hell with a lot of Daddy issues and he will be one of the main characters of the story that will unfold in these pages. He is tall too, with pale skin, dark eyes and hairs and the whitest, purest, shiniest wings of heaven. 

He also like fancy suits, luxurious cars and talking with a British accent. His power is drawing out people’s desire, it’s like hypnotic, he simply ask them and they tell him, it’s quite useful for the Lord of Hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael is Samael twin, in the sense that they were created at the same time, but she is the Angel of War, the general of God’s army, the warrior of heaven. She enjoys waging war, doing amicable fights with Amenadiel and Remiel and apparently, since the fall, preparing future combat against hell and the final battle of the Apocalypse. 

Michael is strict and severe, like Amenadiel, but also slightly more impulsive when battle is concerned. At least it was like that before, but I’ve heard that she a more level headed warrior and plan her every single move on the battlefield since the fall.

Her hairs are short curly and brown and her face is ornate with golden patches, which makes her look regal if you want my opinion.Her wings are those that were given to the blue jay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael is the Angel of Healing. Even if he’s not the oldest, to me, it feels like he is the older brother type. He is calm but snarky, mature but funny, but still in contact with his feelings. I remember that he freaked out when he learned that his healing powers were due to the presence of illnesses, injuries and pain. 

Just like me, he hated the fact that you humans had to suffer. But perhaps I’m more impulsive… 

He disappeared from the Silver City after the fall. 

Rae Rae says that’s because he, just like her, has a ton of works to do on earth and no time to go back home, but I know this isn’t completely true… 

He has flashing red hairs, golden eyes and jet black wings. I believe that Father,err God gave similar wings to crows if you want a comparison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel, the messenger, or as I call him, the priss. You know him for announcing Mary that she would have God's son, Jesus and other businesses on earth. 

Since he’s the messenger, he has the power to make everyone believe what he says. It doesn’t work on other ethereal beings, but if he tells a human to : BE NOT AFRAID! they won’t be afraid and they’ll believe him. He often use that to his advantage tho.

I’d describe him like salt and vinegar chips. It’s good in the beginning, but after a few minutes, you can’t bear it anymore. He’s another member of the strict gang, but heck, he’s such a perfectionist it’s unbearable! If some of you watch BBC Sherlock, he’s like Mycroft, but worst. 

He’s also such a self righteous prick, he can be impossible. And don’t get me started on his Holier-than-Thou attitude!

He loves supervising people and having them doing his job and they better do it PERFECTLY LIKE HE WANTS else it’s gonna end up badly for you. He’s one of Heavens paperwork fans. 

He has short grey hairs, purple eyes and wings that now also belong to the loggerheads shrike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, Remiel. Just like Michael, she’s a fighter, a huntress to be precise. Remiel sometimes can be quite stubborn and tends to misunderstand others. She idolizes Amenadiel, which I don’t understand. He’s great and all, but I'd rather be me than to try to be like any of my siblings. 

Remiel loves to hunt, especially stags. She and I used to be quite close, as we would like to do circle rounds across the heavens, but I haven’t seen or heard of her since the fall. She also developed many sneaking tactics that I was tested on multiple time, before joining her into surprising Michael or Amenadiel 

She has mate skin with long dark brown hairs and almond shaped eyes and her agile wings have been copy/ pasted on the Swainson's hawk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me, Azazel, but the presentation are already made between us, aren’t they. Guardian angel of the lonely, principality of the ostracized, blah blah blah.

If you really want a physical description, I had long brown hairs, light brown eyes, caramel skin and wings that God reused the pattern for the American Kestrel. 

Now, I have shorter brown hairs, darker eyes, the same wings, burnt marks that look like births marks and a demon form with goat horns and legs, you know, just to continue on the Scapegoat theme. 

Sometimes I wonder if my fall, my names meaning and that form that was forcibly given to me after my fall were all plan before. That’s another question that would make me fall if I wasn’t down here already!

Anyhow, my power is to feel when a person is alone or in pain, it’s like a sharp tingle when you get in the presence of the person. Then I help them to not feel lonely anymore, by keeping them company, building friendships with them or helping them to form new relationships with others so that they don’t need me anymore. I did much more than just that but those are the bigger lines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Azrael, my favorite sister, is the Angel of Death. She is always positive, like if happy was her default mode. Her nickname is Rae Rae and she used to call everyone with nicknames before, well, everything. 

She called me Zaz, or Zazel. Me, Rae Rae And Samael, now Lucifer, would love to prank Amenadiel or to infuriate Gabriel. 

She is small, with short black hairs that frame her face and a skin tone that is most common among Asian humans. Her eyes are almonds shaped and always lit up by a smile. 

She has the job to escort the soul of the deceased to Heaven. The one who need to go to hell don’t need her help. She also is the guardian of a very powerful blade who can completely obliterate any living soul, including us, immortal angels. 

Even though she has a very time consuming job, she still took time to visit me and Lucifer on Earth when she could, even though it was rare. She has wings that now also resemble those of a brown sparrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And then comes Uriel, the annoying little brother himself! His talent is in the possibilities, that he can see and influence to his will. The saying, a butterfly wing in Asia can cause a hurricanes in Florida, well that’s pretty much what he does. He can calculate that moving slightly one thing can ensure someone surviving, or someone demise.

He never was the favorite like or the most talented child, so he’s an attention seeker. He will do anything that will get him to be in the spotlight, ANYTHING. And to be honest he often pissed me off by making sure my probabilities were wrong so I’d fail and he’d get the credits for his work while I’d get reprimanded.

He had short and very curly brown hairs, a dark skin, brownish eyes with a golden glow and wings that now belong also to the golden eagle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, well technically, there’s Emmanuel, Or as you mostly know him: 

Jesus 

Fricking 

Christ.

I mean, he his “the son of God” apparently, so he’d be one of my brothers, but seriously, that good man with a lot of generosity and purity in his soul is more a human carpenter than an angel if you want my opinion. Well, now that he’s dead, he’s kind of an angel, but I can’t confirm it, it’s not like I’ve been in heaven after the rebellion.

I met him on many occasions though, but telling them here would be spoilers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That’s it, now you know my family! Let's get down to business…

( to defeat the Huns! )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might seem a boring chapter but I wanted to clarify which version of each character I wanted to use and how not all Angel are related, I know it’s useless but hey, too late. Also y’all can see how Azazel sees her sibling and calling Gabriel salt and vinegar chips was too good of an opportunity to pass on


	3. Heaven, eons and eons ago

When we were created, we were given a name, a title and a purpose, but most of the purpose we were given were related to things that didn’t exist yet. How are you meant to be, let’s say, the Angel of water when the Earth isn’t created yet?

For me, Rae Rae and many others of my siblings, this was our reality. We were created, looking like humans around 8 years old at our creation, eager to learn and see everything and not understanding why we were there.

But we were told to trust in the Lord and to follow the ineffable plan and that everything would be explain in due time, well, as soon as time could be implemented to the universe.

And so the creation began. Father, errr, God , created the Big Bang.

 _Let there be light_ , he said, and so matter came into existence.

Space was so wonderful to watch, always expanding, ever changing. Each new star started to appear, to be born, comets and planets came swirling in! Of course, this is on a span of thousands of years, but for us, it was like a beat of an eye.

Each one of us, the eldest angels, got the chance to manipulate the hot gases to created stars, nebulae or other special spatial stuff.

The oldest were around seventeen years old in human years, Gabriel and Remiel were around 16 while, me, Rae Rae and Uriel were more around 15 at the moment.

It’s around that time that Samael got his nickname, now his name, of Lucifer, the light bringer. He made a lot of very beautiful stars. Raphael did many too, such as the binary stars of Alpha Centauri. They both made the night sky as we know it now on earth and beyond.

Anyhow, that was my life.

In the silver city, new angels were created everyday, at least, if we had a concept of what day were. That’s at that moment that Sandalphon, Zofia, Ariel, Barachiel, Menokiel, Haniel, Castiel and thousands of others were born.

But those were not exactly the same model as the first 8, since they were already young adults on their creation. If you have a guardian angel, they were surely made at that moment.

As guardian angel of the lonely and protector of the ostracized, I made sure no angel ever felt alone and welcomed almost everyone of them in Heaven. I helped them to get around, to make friends and to discover before letting them get to their post in the Silver City. For the longest time, I believed it was my purpose.

Perhaps I should describe the Silver City for you readers…

Heaven is vast, and even right after they were created, it seem to be infinite, expanding every time we tried to reach its limits.

In the center of it was a circle traced on the ground in light blue and white ceramics and that’s where the newly created angels would appear. When me and the eldest were born it wasn’t there yet, but it’s in the same spot that we were “born”.

Around this circle were planted ten trees, one for each of us and one for Father. I never call him like that anymore and even despise calling him Dad, but at the time, that’s how I referred to him so...

The trees were: a tall oak, a strong ash, a pale birch, a spiky pine, a slender hazel, a pompous alder, a strong maple, a soft willow, a bushy hawthorn and a small acacia. These trees all have a meaning and were assigned to us for a reason, but I don’t exactly have the time to get into it. Perhaps you can try to associate them by yourselves.

Around the centerpiece was a round pathway with little roads going through the Garden, lushly filled with every new plant that were in development for the new Project . At the time, the future earth who wasn’t even molten lava yet and even humanity was simply known as _The Project._

It was once we learned what it truly was and the gift of free-will that was going to be given to these new creatures that the rebellious ideas started to brew up.

But we aren’t there yet now are we? We’re in Heaven and the Garden was one of the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. It was thousands of hectares big and after our creation, most of us passed hours in it, exploring every ecosystem in development and jumping around the river passing in a concentric circle around the main pathway and the centerpiece of Heaven. Each and every day. It would welcome new variety of flora, new trees, new flowers and plants.

Remiel liked to hide in the vegetation and to sneak on passing angel while Rae Rae and I learned quickly how to braid the flowers together to make crowns or in our hairs. Mine were much longer at this time and always full of strands, leafs and petals.

Just for your personal information, Eden was based on that Garden.

After the huge circle that is the Garden was the City in the proper sense of the term. The first buildings were also placed in a circular manner around the end of the Garden, but afterwards the streets started to intertwined in a similar manner of those of a human metropolis. God made the first few ones, then the subsequent groups of angels were given special talents for arts and architecture and continued the expansion of the Silver City.

Any architectural style can be found around town, and now, the Watchers, the Administrators, the Paperworkers and whatnots use these buildings as their headquarters. You know, the thing Heaven loves the most after righteousness is paperwork . They documented every species of plant that were created at an infuriating rythme, which took ages, then every species of animals that were created on earth, where they were being run tested.

The evolution theory is true, He made basics species to have them evolve into the current fauna and for instance, humans, who were made to be wise and intelligent enough to carry on the Plan.

By the way, my sincere apologies to dinosaurs, He didn’t like y’all because you we’re going to be to destructive for humankind and Uriel had the brilliant idea to send that meteor.

After the City can be found a whole lot of infinite place where the expansion can continue and where, I suppose, the soul of the good people that deceased can make their place in Heaven.

Then, around everything, surrounding infinity (how does that works I have no idea whatsoever) lays the pearly gates, shining doors where Azrael bring the souls and where, apparently, Saint-Peter has his desk and welcome the souls in. At least it’s what I’ve been told, I’ve been sent downstairs before he even existed. And if I die, as I say, IF, I know my sister won’t give me a lift up there, I’d fall straight down into Hell.

Again.

The most important thing that was in Heaven, apart from God, obviously, was Music. Yes I wrote it with a capital M, yes it isn’t grammatically correct, I don’t care. It was to add emphasis.

Everywhere you would go, you’d hear celestial harmonies singing and praising the Lord, and when the were out of hear, you could listen to ethereal notes, melodies in unknown or future instruments, or even sometime in something more mysterious. Me and Rae Rae would laugh saying the Father, err, God was whistling while working, which He probably was ….

Now apparently Heaven has an obsession with The Sound Of Music, by Roger and Hammerstein, but that’s a rumour I can’t personally confirm.

So that’s what Heaven was, before the Fall, but what about the Fall?

For that we’ll need to fast forward a bit, right after the creation of the Planet Earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really want to know:
> 
> Oak: God  
> Ash: Amenadiel  
> Birch: Samael  
> Pine: Michael  
> Hazel: Raphael  
> Alder: Gabriel  
> Willow: Azrael  
> Hawthorne : Azazel  
> Acacia: Uriel
> 
> And I know these are mostly European trees, I could find a good symbolic meaning that matched easily and there were more information about European tree meaning on the internet. Hope you liked!


	4. Yo! 4.54 billion years ago

As you might have noticed from this title, time have existed for a while now, and the Earth is born, or made, or formed, depending on which you prefer. Us, eldest angels, were about 17, 18 and 19 years old in human equivalent.

This little ball of oozing, molten rock was spinning through space, around a « nearly perfect sphere of hot plasma, with internal convective motion that generates a magnetic field via a dynamo process. » 

Yes it’s from Wikipedia, I wasn’t going to explain the damn Sun in my own words, you know what it is, it’s a yellow star we go around in the Solar System.

When the earth was created, all of us angel were fascinated with what was coming next. It had never happened before, a planet where God put all his attention. 

It’s around that time that we all started to see and to talk to Him even less and that the Metatron, the voice of God, was created. This way we could communicate indirectly and still sometime get something alike to an answer.

He started to place underwater volcanoes and tectonic plates as hot steam was still the main content of the atmosphere. The “ He made the earth in 7 days” is utter pastoral bullshit. 

When the asteroid that would become the moon hit it, we all were on the hedge of our seats, wondering what would happen next. In the end, the moon proved itself to be quite useful by slowing down the planet's rotation and creating tides.

When the oceans stopped to literally boil, the whole place was a perfect little blue bead, rolling around the sun with a smaller, battered rock orbiting it. 

Much later, in the deep sea, fueled by chemical soup brought by comets and stuff, the first earthly life form appeared. Unicellular eukaryote bacteria feeding itself in the previously mentioned chemical soup that started to reproduce and to split. 

And then to do something absolutely revolutionary.

To evolve, to have some modifications in its DNA and then transmit it to the next generation and so on. These primordial creature were thoroughly observed by Heaven and those in charge of writing down and describing every species in the archive began to have a lot of work, and it was only just starting! 

Tectonic plates were placed, and land ! It was rocky, dirty and barren, but we got to walk the Earth for the first time.

It was a strange feeling to BE on the planet you always watched from afar and to put your feet in the humid dirt. Gabriel was instantly grossed out by the texture and Michael instantly created a new kind of fight. 

Mud fights. 

Amenadiel sat out of it to watch over us, as always, while Lucifer, Remiel, Uriel and I picked up the most mud we could to throw at Gabriel, who really just complained before finally responding with his own mud balls. At first, it was all against him but we just ended up running at each other throwing mud and trying not to swallow any in the process. 

There was mud in the Garden, but we would have never dared to have picked and thrown any, by fear of hurting any plants. 

Raphael, who had flown around to see what the surrounding areas were like came back to see Amenadiel laughing like crazy and all of his other siblings drenched in wet dirt.

He of course jumped on the occasion to join and we continued the fighting with our wings out this time, flying up and using air combat strategy against each other. Remiel and Michael had developed them a while ago and they were finally of use.

When we grew tired, we were so dirty , we had to take a jump in the ocean to wash off the now dried up mud from our skin, hair and feather.

Still, this day was one of the best we had with each other. We then went back home, still laughing and mocking lightly Gabriel, saying that we had found his “secret weakness”. 

Anyway, the Earth continued and some micro-organism evolve to do photosynthesis, which meant plants were coming soon. Remiel and I were eager to see how the flora would look down there and she couldn’t wait to sneak in it again and to start hunting in a truly new environment.

I was curious about how the plants would look like too but also about the Project, who was still so vague at the time! We just knew this planet was special and that something called Human would evolve on it. 

The plants did ended up coming, but an ice age or two made it much longer for lush forest to grow. 

But when they did grew, we went exploring once again. Insects and incredibly tall trees were reigning and we scaled and flew across the branches and jumped on the petrified wood, since decomposing haven’t be implemented yet. 

Then, the first fishes emerged. I personally couldn’t help but to go watch as the Elpistostege Watsoni crawled its way on land. Yeah, I looked up it’s scientific name once human scientists discovered it. 

But now I’m getting sidetracked again, my apologies, let’s return to the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i currently building the version of Heaven I described in the last chapter in minecraft?
> 
> Yes, yes I am
> 
> Also, regarding the mud fight, it wasn’t planned, it just kinda happened.


	5. The Project Revealed or the rebellion’s spark

Now, we’re just before the first few primates, on the African Continent, began their evolution toward Homo Sapiens Sapiens. 

The biggest reunion of all the circles Heaven was organized at the central place, the Metatron calling on everyone to stop their duties to come and listen. 

As all of the angels massed themselves around the blue circle and the trees, gossips were running wild. 

Some were talking another meteorite or the reveal of The Project, the latter being the most likely option since the last meteor wasn’t announced as such.

For myself, I scanned the massive crowd, spotting faces I knew, people I had greeted and introduced to Heaven. I tried to speak with a few, but most of them dismissed me, not really wanting to talk with me. 

I did ended up sitting with a Principality who did recognized me and accepted to small talk before the announcement. We were having a nice conversation before the booming voice of the Metatron rung again and all of the very loud chatter completely stopped. 

God stepped in, not literally but His presence surrounded everyone and His voice was heard

-“Angels, today marks the day where we begin a new chapter.” The voice that spoke those words was everything yet one person in the same time, flipping and twisting slightly and drastically at the same time. You see, the voice and appearance of The Lord is quite personal, and with such a crowd, it tended to shift indefinitely.

-“ Today we shall begin the construction of a Garden on Earth, that shall be named Eden.” As he said those words, a lot of the attendees were confused, including myself. 

I asked myself, “Why a Garden on Earth? They already have many forests and ecosystems , and we have one here, what would be the use?” 

Unknowingly, or maybe knowingly, he continued and answered my question.

-“The Garden will be home to The Project.”

At this moment I swear the tension was at its paroxysme, everyone was on the edge of their seats. We were going to discover the project.

-“It shall be the home of Humanity. A new species of creature, made in our image, capable of thought, emotion, intelligence and sentience.”

-“Just Like us then.” An angel added. Their name were Apiel and they were a quite charismatic and talented Angel.

-“No” God responded “ Not quite. They will not have your powers, your invulnerability or your immortality, but they will get a special gift, which will make them different.”

What could make them different? I thought, they were, as the description seemed, just a weaker, mortal version of angels, which sucked for them.

The lord apparently works in mysterious ways, so once again, he pursued while answering me.

-“They shall all get the gift of Free Will”

-“What’s that?” Many voices asked simultaneously, including those of notably Lucifer, Raphael and the aforementioned Apiel . 

I too wondered, but let that thought unsaid. By my side, the principality muttered something akin to “Its ineffable” but didn’t add anything after that.

-“They will have control over their faith, a choice over their destiny. They will suffer from the possession of this gift, loneliness, pain and sadness shall be their burden. And illnesses that will accompany them, along with their inevitable deaths.

“That’s all I needed to announce, the construction of the wall surrounding Eden will be beginning at the instant, the location will be transmitted to those who need to start the plan.” 

And with that, God quieted and “left” us all in the center of Eden. Some Angels quickly flew to their new assignments to start the wall and the Garden in Eastern Africa. Why put a wall around their home? I wondered. 

Some other angels went back to their normal duty, while I walked toward my brothers and sisters, who, amongst many others, were heavily discussing the recent news. I saw among my siblings and other angels Apiel, who was talking actively too,

-“I don’t think I quite understood everything.” Rae Rae said as I arrived “The whole Free Will thing is kinda vague”

-“It’s easy Azrael” Samael supplied “ They get to choose their lives and to life as they want. The thing I don’t understand is why do we don't have that?” As he said that, noise of agreement or of disagreement were heard in the crowd.

-“It’s better not to wonder about that Brother” Amenadiel added

-“Yes, if Mother wants it, it’s Her will.” Michael insisted.

-“But don’t you wonder why do they have to die? Why must they suffer from illnesses, diseases and pain?” Hearing his voice, Raphael, the archangel of healing, was almost pleading the cause of the humans, who didn’t even quite yet existed. 

Some angel nodded. Others seem to ignore it, still saying that it was the Great Plan. Those angel left, while more agreeing ones joined in, adding their grains of salt.

In me, as I heard this question, it only awakened more.

-“Yeah, he’s right, why do they have to suffer and be alone? Why do I have to be the protector of the lonely when there could be no lonely people at all?”

-“Getting lazy at your job already, Azazel?” Gabriel scoffed

Behind him, Uriel let out a laugh.

-“No!” I yelled back. How could he be so heartless?! “It’s just doesn’t make sense that people have to be in pain when it can be avoided!” 

-“That enough now!” Amenadiel imposed himself between me and Gabriel before things turned sour. He and Michael dispatched the small crowd. 

Remiel walked to me before saying that we should go make ourselves useful by helping planning out the trees and plant if Eden so that we could sneak in them. I followed her, eager to clear my mind, but being involved in The Project so closely only made me get lost in my thought more than ever before…


	6. The questioning

As I pursued my reflection, more questions surfaced.

Why did the human needed to be alone?  
Why did they needed to suffer?  
Had they done something wrong, they are not even created yet!  
Is it a punishment? If so what for?  
Why do that when pain can be avoided?  
Why Free Will as a gift? Why do they have it?  
Do we have it? Why don’t we have it?

And so on. If you want my opinion, all of those are perfectly valid questions in the current situation.

And guess what, even approximately 3 days later, wasn’t the only Angel in Heaven searching for answers.

Among the City, words of a discussion meeting about the Announcement and Humanity as a whole spread like a wildfire. Many ignored it, saying it was a waste of time, but my ears were already pricked, so.. I couldn’t honestly miss this.

As I was walking and carrying documents about the stone placement for the top of the Wall with Rae Rae, I tried to convince her to come with me. She must have some questions too, we’re the youngests, the curious ones!

-“Come on Rae Rae, it’s gonna be fun, we’ll talk about the humans, don’t you want to know more?”

-“I don’t see why Zaz, if it’s in the Plan, then we’ll all learn about it in due time. I don’t see the need to rush, after all.”

-“You know how He is, Azrael, we won’t know until it falls on our head! And your the Angel of Death, don’t you even wanna know why? I think you should come, you, me and Raphael will be the three with the most job with them!”

She sigh, resigned, but I knew I wasn’t going to be able to change her mind.

-“For what it’s worth, I hope you have fun at this meeting, Zazel, I’m going to try and make myself useful with Eden, do you want me to take up your papers?”

-Oh, ok then, it’s your choice, and thanks for the papers. I’ll smell you later Rae Rae!”

-“Smell you later!” And then she took flight toward wherever Gabriel was so that he could do his bloody job at being a messenger. At least she saved me the hassle that was a conversation with him. We didn’t actually patched up from the time we almost jumped at each other’s throats.

I continued my way toward the boreal forest section of the Garden, where the meeting was planned to be. Between the birches and the pines were already a pretty big crowd. Not as big as “All the Angels of Heaven flock to the center for an announcement” Big, but big nonetheless.

I recognized Lucifer, standing on a fallen tree and probably thinking using it as a podium to speak, Raphael, Apiel, and many others, since I had welcomed and introduced them to existence myself ages ago.

I sat beside my big brother, Raphael, eager to begin, as more and more arrived to the meeting point. Once everyone was there, the “session” began.

-“Good afternoon to all of you and thank you for using your valuable free time for this meeting ”, Lucifer started, “ as you may know, we’re assembled here to discuss the Project, humanity and the very vague concept of Free Will. Now, does anyone want to try to define it for us?”

As he asked that, the attendance just stared confusedly, none of us really knowing how to describe it.

Lucifer took the silence as his queue and continued.

-“You see, He described it as a gift, freedom over their choice and destiny. But the real question is: Why don’t we have this gift? Are we just puppets in this whole game? Bound by the strings of his plan? ”

In the crowd, many people nodded, strongly agreeing. This idea of freedom, it was tempting and the reason why we didn’t had it was a mysterious one.

“ We’re angels, powerful beings, the most powerful beings after Him, yet he denies us that? Does He want to keep us as pawn in his play?”

Angels were now angered at this though and their voice were starting to bumble and to raise.I must say I was getting angry too, but I noticed that similarly to me, Raphael was wondering why we didn’t talked about the humans and their suffering and why did this turned into a discussion only about Free Will.

It was the reason why we came, me for loneliness, him for illnesses.

Still, the talk of liberty continued and I couldn’t help but to listen. They were right, it was strange that we did not have any Free Will. They were right to demand why, to be angry about it. At least I thought.

At the end of the debate, flocks of angry angels flew back to their posts, but it was too late, the little seed was deeply implemented in their mind, with plenty of room to grow. I’m saying this very impersonally, but, I’m none the less guilty.

Some of them had answers, or part of it to some extent.

Most had more and more questions.

Others had gain a reason to truly fight. Demanding for Free Will.

As for me,

I wanted my answers more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote a one shot for a completely different thing for the last ten days but i have a few chapters of this already done so it should be all fine!


	7. The plan of the century

If you thought the simple fact of questioning was the only reason angels fell you are sorely mistaken.

Some fell for only that, yes. Most because of, you know, The Great War, but I decided to go further than that.

Why just ask away and create new questions in the forest when you can go ask yours directly to your Parent?

I have been made aware of the fact that I am an idiot several time, I’ll encourage you not to remind me again.

So, as you now just read, I straight up went to ask God why did he wanted to make the humans alone and miserable.

Yeah, I know, what a plan.

But he was my Father, I thought back then, He certainly would answer a question from his daughter, right?

I went to the center, on the exact spot where I was created, only to be greeted by Metatron, the seraphim assigned with the task of being “The Voice of God”. Since, of course,even an omnipotent and over powered entity needs a secretary. I cleared my voice before speaking up.

-“Apologies, I would like to speak to the Lord?” I consider saying “can I talk to my parent” but I decided to use a more formal manner with Metatron, as they are especially stuck up.

He looked at me from above, which made me feel small and almost reconsider the whole idea, but since I didn’t like Metatron, I decided to stand up straighter and taller and to take the best determined face I could.

The other angel made an expression that could be described as a metaphysical eyebrow raise, as they were not in a physical body like me, but in their True, raw form.

-“And why must you speak to Her? She is extremely busy and the moment.”

I was not surprised by that answer, since it’s the one they use every time but at least I knew that it’s Mother today, well for now. By the way, to the homophobic and transphobic Catholics or others, God is the ultimate gender fluid being, so stop.

-“There is an urgent matter I would like to discuss with Her, I’m sure she can placed some time in her tight schedule to speak to Her daughter.”

-“She will see-“ the Metatron answered only to be cut by the actual voice of God.

-“Yes, I do have time, actually. All the time in the world.”

I could almost see Her smug smile in Her voice, and it made me wonder what was the use of the Metatron is she was going to cut them and roast them like that.

-“Come forth in my office, Azazel.” Mother added and so I did.

To get in God’s “office” is actually kind off metaphysical too. I just flew toward Her presence and was transported to the office She worked on, on another plane of existence. More private than Heaven or Earth.

The walls were made of glass, allowing see to all of the Silver City, though the view tended to shifts to part of the Earth now that it was made.

-“So, my dear, what did you wanted to tell me?” As She said that, Mother actually settled on a form, this time of a short haired women looking person, with a voice similar to Christine Ebersole.

-“Actually, it’s more of a question I really need answering to…” As I said that, she tilted her head. She didn’t looked pissed, so I went on.

-“ I am to be the protector of the lonely, but why must they be lonely? Why must they be in pain? Do you think they deserve it?” On the last sentence, my voice got quieter as Her eyes were piercing me.

-“Dear, it is how it must be done, it’s the way of things.”

-“But you can change that! It doesn’t have to be the way of things! They can be happy and pain free like us!” I passionately added.

She shook her head.

-“Lucifer, you and many other have been questioning, questioning Free Will, loneliness, pain and humans. But you don’t actually grasp all of the concept yet. I would have prefer that you didn’t question, it would have made things easier.”

She let out a sigh. I know now that’s it’s because it’s what caused our fall… the questions, the search for truth and for independence...

-“Then why not teach us then? We can learn, we want to!”

Her eyes turned to a darker shade, but She smiled at me.

-“My dear, this isn’t a lesson I can teach, like how to make stars or planets. You’ll have to learn that one in time.”

I knew at that moment that She wasn’t going to answer my questions. Or any of our questions. Mother turned to look at the window and I walked to Her side.

-“ Do you know how much I love you, Azazel?”

She called me by my name, not _“My dear”_ as She always did in private. And I couldn’t answer that. God’s love is unmeasurable, so I nodded.

-“Don’t forget that. Even when you’ll know what loneliness truly is. Even though you doubt”

At first, this sentence seemed a nice word from a parent to their child, but it almost sounded like an caution and an accusation at the same time.

And with that last cryptid , she brought me back to the middle of Heaven. With just as many and more questions than before. But I knew one thing, something was coming regarding these questions, and I wondered if it would have been better if I never even asked them to myself.


End file.
